


职责所在

by everfree



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everfree/pseuds/everfree
Summary: 解释一下写这文的动机。1，电影太蠢，但角色是无辜的。2，世界确实不再需要英国来拯救，冷战也早已过去，所以Bond系列注定了越来越尴尬的命运。总之就是这样，谢谢大家看完全文。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
“说真的，Q，你对James那臭小子有点好过头了。”00部门恢复的第一次例会，刚走出会议室的Moneypenny突兀地说。  
军需官诧异地抬起头，他依然穿着毛茸茸的套头毛衣和法兰绒衬衫，看上去像个初出茅庐的大学生，很容易让好心人产生节外生枝的担忧，比如他会随时陷入某些不怀好意的成年人的引诱。  
“从来没有军需官会出外勤”，秘书小姐继续说道，“尤其是你，他是不是对你下了药？”  
Q笑了笑，眼睛在厚厚的镜片后闪烁着，不细看的话，这是双很容易让人想起羞涩的小鹿之类的眼睛，“职责所在。”他轻描淡写地答道，语气里颇有些不可名状的成分，Moneypenny感觉到了，却无从捕捉。  
“小心M给你也打上纳米血液，”她善意地警告道，“James能保护自己，你可不能，不要跟着这帮混小子满地乱跑。”  
Q被她逗笑了，“我知道自己在做什么”，他的眼睛里泛起温和的暖意，“多谢关心，Moneypenny。”

2.  
自从Bond那混球偷走了最后一辆阿斯顿马丁，军需部的秘密基地就再也没出现过Q以外的第二个人。因此当他坐下来开始今天的工作时，很容易就瞄到了桌上某个意料之外的玩意。  
一把镂着漂亮翅膀的，银光闪闪的车钥匙。  
Q冷冷地打量了几秒，伸手把它拈了起来。手指的温度给这件冰冷的小艺术品表面捂上了一层水汽，Q歪了歪脑袋，忽然露出一抹奇异的笑容，从电脑前站起身来。

他按下遥控器，工作台背后的闸门在吱呀声中缓缓上升。  
Q站在门中央，泰然自若地等着。  
首先是四个簇新的车轮，接着是银灰色的流线车身，车门上还有几道不起眼的白色弹痕，紧跟着是一尘不染的车窗和完整无缺的车顶，丝毫看不出强行弹射的痕迹。  
完美得像阿斯顿马丁的新车发布会，如果车尾没有靠着一位不速之客。  
Bond，James Bond，传说中的MI6王牌，地球上最善于消弭女性抵抗力的雄性生物，此刻无疑摆出了他最富魅力的姿态，并且丝毫没忘记搭配一抹堪称顶级货色的迷人微笑。  
“Q”， 他轻声说。

3.  
“这招对我没用，007。” 军需官抱着胳膊，面无表情地回答。  
对方耸了耸肩，“我以为你会表现得更高兴一点”，他摆出一副炉火纯青的无辜神情，湛蓝色眼眸迷人地眨着，“毕竟我争分夺秒地回来了，连人带车。”  
“我是很高兴，”Q抬起手，阿斯顿马丁的钥匙在指尖轻轻摇晃，“009等它够久了。” Bond明显噎了一下，但下一秒他迅速恢复了笑容。  
“我欣赏你一贯含蓄的表达方式，”他轻快地往前跨了几步，将两人的距离缩短为零，“而我就直接很多。”  
他握住Q苍白的手腕，在脉搏处印下一个吻。

Q面无表情地接受了这露骨的示爱，甚至还略带不耐地甩了甩手腕。这对Bond而言是相当少有的体验。Q细瘦的手腕从他唇边滑走，只留下一丝掺杂着法兰绒暖意和电子晶片般冷淡的复杂气味，这是Q常有的味道，让Bond感到既柔软，又危险。  
但对一个职业特工而言，危险本身就是诱惑的同义词。

他安静地跟在Q后面，身上还套着那件Tom Ford大衣，金质领扣严密锁住了领口，令他看上去像一条优美精干的杜宾犬。禁欲是性感的放大器 ，Q对此一清二楚，但并不以为意，性感归性感，犬类动物归犬类动物，而大型犬一般都———  
他转过脑袋，正好看到Bond放大的脸。对方欺身而上，用舌尖轻轻舔舐他的唇角，手也不规矩地摸上了他的腰。  
能在007这种攻势下逃脱的猎物一般为零，但Q不是普通猎物，身为MI6未来三十年最能指望的军需处长官和不列颠性冷淡界翘楚，他只是轻轻皱了皱眉头，向后退了一步。  
“不是现在，” 他用指尖在Bond心脏的位置划了个叉，对方停了下来，“雄性荷尔蒙在罗马和摩洛哥还没用完？”  
“忘了那个糟糕的任务，”Bond迅速打断了他，“现在，马上。”

4.  
Q回到电脑前，贴得花花绿绿的屏幕挡住了他的下半张脸，Bond默不作声地盯了他好一会儿，终于坐了下来。  
“不得不说，很高兴看见你在生我气。”  
“平均每次两个的女人并不至于让我生气。”  
“那你在介意什么？”

接下去的很长时间Q都没有回答，他不说话，Bond就跟着保持沉默。特工们都有用行动代替语言的好习惯，不行动的时候则选择等待。Q忙碌地敲打着键盘，不知在为不列颠编写什么要命程序。Bond注视着他跳跃的指尖，指甲修剪得整整齐齐，关节突出，手指纤长，总体来说是双瘦削优美的手。他记得这双手的触感，以及它抓紧床单时骨节分明的样子，比任何凹凸有致的线条都更诱人。  
他耐心地等着。

Q终于抬起头来，“我只是觉得你上次的任务很蠢，从头到尾，都很蠢。”他硬邦邦地说。

5.  
Bond笑了起来，他难得笑得如此开怀，简直不像个英国人。  
“我告诉自己，”他迷人的蓝眼睛闪烁着，“世界在需要我。”  
Q把电脑推开，“说下去，007。”  
“叫我James。”

Q抿住嘴唇，Bond似乎也不介意，随手拿起一枚陀螺把玩起来。Q盯着他的手，虎口有一层薄茧，指尖巧妙一转，金属制成的小陀螺无声地落回桌面，开始旋转。  
“我是个老派的爱国主义者 ”，Bond忽然开口。  
“所以？”  
“所以愿意为之赴死，”他柔声说，“哪怕它真的很蠢。”  
Q猛地站起来，双手僵硬地按在键盘上，电脑发出报警的滴答声，而他置若罔闻，“Double O……”  
“James”， 特工打断了他，“我说了，叫我James。”

Q皱紧了眉头，他阴郁地盯着Bond。对面的男人已经收起了嬉皮笑脸，甚至收起了他的第二张脸，那副胜券在握的007表情。他平静地注视着Q，嘴角有一丝疲倦的笑意。  
“James，” 他克制住内心汹涌的情绪，“我不喜欢死这个字。”  
“我已经是活得最久的一个，” Bond平静地答道，“006已经换了三任。”  
“那也不代表你活够了！”他终于嘶声喊了出来。

Bond眯起眼睛，他的手指在桌沿轻轻敲打，仿佛在等待一杯不加冰的马丁尼。  
“你喊我James的时候，Q”， 他轻声说，“我就很舍不得死。”

这句话让Q意外地有些脸红，他下意识扭开头，出于尊严又硬生生收回了动作。  
Bond微笑地看着他。  
半晌，年轻的军需官扶了扶眼镜，低头坐下来，把电脑重新抱回胸前。  
“我现在就能搞出个幽灵党”，他埋在屏幕前低声说，“一个人就够。”  
“我知道你是个天才。”  
“不，我说的是”，Q烦躁地挥挥手，“监视系统本来就存在，而且存在了很多年。弗兰兹的幽灵党就像个地下山寨版，它根本没什么意义。”  
“也许它扰乱了政府对情报的掌控性。”  
“政府的情报掌控没有问题，而如果到国际层面，M有没有告诉过你，九国情报网里英国排在末尾。”  
“所以？”Bond的手指有意无意地拨动着陀螺。  
“所以幽灵党根本不值得大动干戈，MI6和你都在这出闹剧里扮演了个用力过度的角色，为之而死就更加滑稽！消灭幽灵党和拯救世界毫无关系，世界也不需要英国来拯救，这就是我们始终不愿意承认的事实。”Q一口气地说，他的手在键盘上捏成了拳头，胸中有一股无名的愤怒在燃烧，这愤怒让他挺直了脊背。  
“James，不列颠需要你，但世界已经不需要不列颠了。越用力越像个笑话，就是这个任务愚蠢的根本原因！”

房间里一片寂静，只有Q急促的呼吸声。  
Bond眯着眼睛注视着他，军需官直挺挺地站着，胸口剧烈起伏，他现在看起来倒像个年轻人了，拒绝接受世界本来面目的年轻人。  
“所以你在生世界的气。”  
“不，我在生你那个有关牺牲的愚蠢念头的气 ”，Q一字一句地说，刻意加重了顿音，“James。”


	2. Chapter 2

6.  
他在喊他James。  
Bond低下头，揉了揉眉尖。Q杵在原地，眼睛睁得很大，也许是近视的原因，看上去总有几分失焦的茫然。Bond的视线从他深绿色的瞳仁移到脸颊上的雀斑，它们在Q苍白柔和的脸上很是显眼，不断提醒着主人的年轻，非常年轻，Q是21世纪的兵器，拥有精确的锋利和懒散的狂妄，不喜欢开发肉搏用的小玩意，不喜欢经典（他称之为老式）作战方式，甚至不喜欢跨出MI6大门，他永远穿着毛茸茸的套头毛衣和针织领带，捧着茶从屏幕上方斜睨倒霉的特工，“没有阿斯顿马丁，今天的工具是自行车，我帮你加装了变速器。”  
但Bond依然觉得他很性感，他柔和的身板，轻微失焦的绿色眼眸，和毁掉ISIS数据库时的轻描淡写，当然，还要再加上两只猫，以及每月乖乖还款的按揭。  
都很性感。  
他们第一次上床是在去年圣诞节，严格来说，压根没有床。那天的圆场party上Q喝的有点多，而Bond本来心情并不好，他刚从德国回来，解决掉一桩故作玄虚到让人以为在拍电影的糟糕任务。这样的任务正越来越多以至于当他回到总部看到一大群醉醺醺的同事时，脚踏实地的真实感油然而生，就算臂弯里被Moneypenny强塞进一个迷迷糊糊的Q，这感觉也没受到丝毫影响。  
“帮忙送他回去！” 可敬的秘书小姐贴着他的耳朵大叫，“不许趁机干坏事！”  
“好主意”，他把香槟塞给Moneypenny，空下来的手扶起Q，“多谢提醒。”

但还没走到车库Q就恢复了清醒，他从Bond胳膊下挣脱出来，环顾了一圈，最后又盯了回来。  
“德国之行怎么样？”他的声音比平时暗哑。Bond盯着他的嘴唇，看上去是个合适的圣诞礼物，  
“多谢你的变速器，”他掏出车钥匙，“让我在科隆的迷你小巷里得以存活。”  
Q大笑起来，“看来这次的任务很有意思，”他推了推眼镜，“圣诞夜惊魂还是ET，男主角先生？”  
“我讨厌电影，”Bond淡淡地回答，“上车吧。”

Q没有动，他稳稳站在原地，Bond闻到了他身上的酒气。  
“我有一种错觉，” 半晌，Q轻声说，“你不喜欢自己的生活。”

Bond没有回答。地下车库的灯光冷而黯淡，坑坑洼洼的水泥地面被染成了青灰色。这里是MI6的总部，凌驾现实，近乎传说，机密，冒险，史迈利，菲尔比，当然，还有Bond，James 007 Bond。  
站在这里就能成为传奇的一部分，年轻的Q也曾为此而来。

他进驻军需部门的第一个任务就是给007安装体内监控。当时Bond刚从阿富汗回来，换了身衣服就赶来向M汇报，随后直接在军需处的沙发上睡着了。因此Q走进办公室的时候，看到的是一个歪在沙发上的普通男人，领口胡乱扯开，紧闭的眼睛下是明显的眼袋和皱纹，显然疲惫过头，睡得极不安稳。  
Q轻轻关上门，还没等他转身，Bond就醒了。  
接下去的事情就像他想象过的场景，眼前的男人瞬间变回了传说中的特工，007露出神采奕奕的职业微笑，向他伸出手来。  
“Bond，James Bond。”  
“Q。”  
“以后你就是我的军需官？”  
“而你是我的特工。”他盯着那双湛蓝色的眼眸，用最平静的语气回答。

7.  
Q盯着Bond的侧脸，他们距离很近，车库黯淡的光线下他看不清对方的表情，只是想起了第一次见面时Bond的样子。  
一个疲惫的工作狂。   
他低下头，他们的影子投射在毛糙的水泥地面上，呈现出深浅不一的青灰色。Bond脚上是一双锃亮的牛津鞋，高级定制，手工打造，Q还亲自往里面加过机关。这双漂亮鞋子应该出现在豪华酒店的顶级赌场，或是古老殿堂里的决斗现场，而不是地下车库粗糙的地面，配着无精打采的苍白灯光。  
但这里才是MI6，传奇特工们的真实归属。  
一阵冷风吹来，Q忽然做了个决定。

他拉开后车门坐了进去，Bond替他关上门，弯下腰靠在车窗上。  
“你刚才的那句话 ”，特工脸上恢复了倜傥的笑容，不知怎的，Q觉得那双眼睛格外蓝，蓝得像他收藏的贝加尔湖照片，湖面下若隐若现的深色漩涡。这双眼睛紧盯着他，使他呼吸困难。  
“叫我James，我就告诉你答案。”

Q盯了他好一会儿，慢慢勾出一个笑容。从Bond的角度看去，车内几近漆黑，只有Q瘦削的脸和柔软的脖子清晰可辨，他闻到年轻人身上的酒气，配合Q勾起的嘴角和林中池塘一样的绿眸，慢慢在他身上烧起一阵氤氲不明的热意。  
Bond的眸色深了些，但他有的是耐心，Q也许喝醉了，也许没有，不管有没有，这份圣诞礼物他都乐意接受。  
但礼物先生显然有自己的打算，敌不动我动，他迎着Bond的目光摘下眼镜，慢条斯理叠好，规规矩矩放进眼镜盒里。  
然后抬手关上了车窗。  
Bond意外地后退一步，没等他敲窗抗议，车门忽然打开了。  
军需官端坐车内，双手平整地搁在腿上，失焦的眸子没有了眼镜的遮挡，看上去有种茫然又专注的神气，和他此刻的语气截然相反。  
“James，”他冷冰冰地说，“如果你想在这里上我，麻烦记得周围还有137个红外摄像头。”

但很快Q就明白了一件事情，摄像头也许能挡住一个正常的00系，但137个红外摄影头加起来也挡不住一个发情的007。   
Bond跨进车里，难得不那么绅士地甩上门，“摄像头的问题交给我，”他俯身把Q压在后座中间，指尖拨开了他的领带，  
“但没错，我一直都……” 他放缓了语调，“想要你。”  
Q还没来得及回答，Bond的嘴唇就覆盖了上来，他的唇热而干，用力摩擦时Q甚至感觉到轻微的刺痛，他勉强抬起身子，试图用舌尖缓和这种干燥，但立刻被Bond用力衔住反复吮吸，完了，Q紧张地想，我会被他亲死在这台车里。  
下一秒某个冰冷的物体被塞进他手里，Q挣扎着低头一看，立刻领悟了对方所谓的解决方案。  
那是他亲自设计的遥控驾驶系统。  
Bond毫不停歇地吻着他，一边握住他的手指轻点屏幕，汽车发出了启动的声音。他带着Q的手指行云流水地操作着，另一只手还不忘记伸进军需官的衬衫肆意抚摸。掌心擦过乳头时Q猛地颤抖了一下，指尖离开了屏幕，车身剧烈抖动起来，但Bond立刻接手，稳住了行进中的汽车。  
“你缺乏实战，”他嘶哑地说，舌尖舔过Q的耳垂，“尤其是多线操作的实战。”  
Q气得有点想骂人，但很快他就什么也骂不出来。世界上最性感的男人正用舌尖取悦他，从耳垂到锁骨，一路往下穿过腰腹直抵要害。Q无力地瘫在座位上，窗外伦敦的夜景飞驰而过，异常平稳，他无心去思考Bond是怎么做到的，反正他就是能做到。  
很快他决定遵循该享受就享受的原则，毫不扭捏，心安理得。Bond一直充满服务精神地亲吻他的双腿之间，他的抚摸和舔吻实在太有技巧，以至于Q基本上放弃了思考。我能理解那些女人，他在呻吟的间隙迷迷糊糊地想，值，太他妈值。  
汽车驶上伦敦桥的时候Q到达了顶点，二十年宅男生涯中最酣畅淋漓的一发，他气喘吁吁地搂住Bond的脖子，对方的身体敏捷地贴上来，坚硬滚烫的触感提醒了Q这事儿还没完。“这是附赠的前菜”，特工火热的胸膛紧压着他，Q无意识地张嘴轻咬，立刻觉得Bond的力道又大了几分，“耐心点，主菜很快就上。”  
拐过特拉法特广场时特工充分展示了他的车技，阿斯顿马丁来了个行云流水般的漂移，但Q怀疑这并非仅为炫技，事实上，他整个人被這次漂移从座椅上甩了出去，然后顺理成章地掉进了Bond怀里，还是个双腿大开的落地姿势。  
“快到了”， Bond胡子拉渣地冲着他笑，一根手指富有技巧地在Q两股间轻轻按压，军需官忍住呻吟的冲动使劲扒拉Bond的裤子，徒劳地试图展现一点主观能动性。  
但他的自由意志在Bond面前显然不值一提，如果用古老的盐与饭理论，特工在这方面比他多吃的盐完全能垒起一座乌尤尼盐沼，“我的错”，Bond扣住他的手低沉地笑着，“忘了在车上放瓶润滑剂。”

8.  
汽车停下时Q并没有反应过来，他迷迷糊糊地觉得有两只手箍住了自己的腰，接着身体一轻，自己被扛出了汽车，身上仅仅裹着一件Bond的大衣。从步伐判断，对方已经接近神令智昏般的急躁，不算太输，他在Bond肩上得意地想。   
一记沉重的摔门声后，他被重重扔在了床垫上。Bond没有为开灯花费半秒心思，直接在黑暗中覆了上来。  
“现在才真正开始。” 他嘶哑的声音穿过Q的耳膜，有如一根罪恶的手指，笔直戳进大脑分泌多巴胺的区域。

接下来的一切Q的印象有点模糊，记忆属于理智范畴，而在性与Bond面前，理智的作用仅限于让Q提醒自己记得呼吸。  
他们做了有三次，或是四次，Q记不太清，他像个原始单细胞生物一样只能把记忆存储在身体里，范围也仅限Bond那根火热的凶器以及同样火热的身体。他记得对方粗糙的舌尖滑过他的脖颈和耳垂，”叫我James，“黑暗中那个声音说。  
于是他叫了，身下是浪潮般令人绝望永不止歇的快感，直到他的声音变成了呻吟，对方也没有再放过他。

Q是在一张床垫上醒过来的，半边床单很凉，Bond正坐在窗边的沙发上凝视着他，光着脚，手里还有半杯威士忌。  
他的眼镜被细心地搁在了枕边，Q睡眼惺忪地戴上它，环顾了一圈。  
这是一个毫无生活痕迹的房间，只搁了一张沙发，一个衣柜，还有他身下的这张直接接触地面的床垫，Q伸手摸了摸，高级货。  
“你刚搬来？”他摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛。  
“我搬来七年了。”对方平静地回答。

Q停下了动作，他的表情还有点迷迷瞪瞪，但眼神彻底恢复了清明。他扫视着屋内的每件陈设，重新盯回Bond的脸。  
“我要修正昨天那句话，Bond，” 半晌，他轻声说，“你压根就没有生活。”

“不一定，” Bond放下酒杯向他走来，“你叫我James的时候，我就觉得我挺有生活。”

生活。在James Bond的定义里，生活并不是一个完整概念，也不拥有任何柔软的成分。  
小时候的生活是奥地利的湖畔小屋，厚重的木梁，老旧的壁炉，冬天下雪的时候，养父会带着他和哥哥滑雪和打猎，回家后把他安顿在壁炉前厚厚的毛皮上。  
但那样的日子很快结束。  
之后就是MI6，他无数次迈进训练部和军需部灰色的房间，或是穿过前任M的办公室走廊。生活是宿舍床板和训练室墙壁的两点一线，后来则变成了世界各地的豪华旅馆和顶级赌场，无数美丽的女人和男人。他开最好的车，喝最烈的酒，追捕最凶残的罪犯，亲吻最美丽的脸庞。  
然后风尘仆仆回到MI6，交完任务，疲惫地睡着在随便哪里的沙发上。  
他不做梦，对世人而言梦一般的浮华，他也懒得去记住。  
然而从来没有人对他说，你不喜欢自己的生活。

上一任Q退休的时候，Bond送了他一艘小汽艇，实际上更像赔的，他弄坏了老人为退休生活准备的那艘。老头儿很高兴，甚至屈尊拥抱了他，“给自己也留点东西，”他兴高采烈地对Bond说，“你也会有退休的那一天。”  
他不置可否，压根没觉得自己能活到退休。  
然后新的Q来了。  
年轻的天才，只喝红茶，瘦弱，洁癖，养两只猫，还有一套按揭还款的小公寓。  
“我不知道你会招这样的人”，当时他对M说，“我以为我们只招无家可归的，方便随时为国捐躯。”  
M狠狠瞪了他一眼，懒得理他，也许是因为无法反驳。   
新的Q很少给他危险的装备，甚至很少理他。军需官每天准点打卡，按时下班，虽然谁都知道手提电脑才是他真正的办公室，但Q还是毋庸置疑地成为了最不像MI6员工的员工。  
但Bond知道他掌握着自己的一切，每次出外勤，Q都会在监控室整宿整宿地熬夜，墙上的巨幅屏幕24小时不间断地显示着他的GPS位置和生理信息，就连Bond也会忍不住想象一下，花费一整夜盯着一个人的心电图和GPS定位是什么感觉。  
有一次他问过Q，对方扶了扶眼镜，眼神不动声色地游移到一边。  
“职责所在。”

但Bond对他的兴趣却远远大于职责这两个字，理论上Q是他的军需官而他是Q的特工，但每当Q像只时而困倦时而警觉的猫一样蜷缩在转椅上啜着红茶时，Bond总会想象他在按揭小公寓里喂猫的模样，这让他和MI6的所有其他人都不一样，从M到Moneypenny再到Bond自己，本质上都是一群无家可归的爱国主义亡命之徒，只有Q，他有家可回，有猫可喂。  
就是从那时起，Bond有了个奇怪的想法，他想听Q喊他的名字，喊他James，好像被他這么一喊，他就和某种陌生却真切的生活有了些许联系。  
慢慢地，这种想法就进化成了让Q在床上喊他的名字，这无可厚非，毕竟这么多年专业级的浪荡生活让他太习惯从荷尔蒙角度考虑感情问题，而就算是James Bond也不得不承认Q很有诱惑力，他柔软蓬松的卷发，惺忪如猫一样的绿眼睛，苍白的皮肤和纤瘦的关节，Brain is the new sexy，而Bond毫无疑问相信自己具备顶级的sexy鉴赏力。  
以及行动力。

他在Q身边坐下来，对方还在皱着眉头发呆，不知道在想些什么。Bond伸手摘下他的眼镜，凑过去吻那双猫一样的眼睛。  
Q不动声色地避了开去，他扭过头看了看Bond，接着又若有所思地打量这间充满高级货然而磕碜得要命的公寓。  
Bond耐心地等着，昨晚Q喊他名字喊得嗓子都哑了，那一声声James结结实实地击中他的耳膜，令他心满意足。

Q终于回过头来，他没了眼镜，只好眯起眼盯着Bond，眼睛依然有失焦的茫然，看上去像某个无人踏足的湖泊。  
“我考虑了一下，既然已经养了两只猫，” 他硬邦邦地说，“再养条大型犬似乎也可以。”

Bond笑得跌倒在床垫上，Q一脸故作平静的严肃，纹丝不动地保持着起床时的姿势，这是他特有的害羞方式。而不知羞耻的特工先生恰到好处地爬起来，凑近Q的耳朵，轻轻“汪”了一声。

9.  
直到圣诞节过去很久，Q还会惊讶于自己当天的一时冲动。相较之下Bond的适应力就良好得多，实际上有点过于良好，以至于Q回想起他从点头同意到退房搬家的一气呵成，总怀疑自己是不是中了圈套。  
但就算是圈套，Q也不打算介意。Bond偶尔施展的厨艺和他的床上功夫一样令人难忘，极大满足了Q身为人类最基本的两种需求，更何况，伦敦偶尔阳光灿烂的春日里，休假中的特工躺在阳台上小寐，两只圆滚滚的猫一头一尾蹲在他身边，毛茸茸的尾巴尖扫过Bond金色的短发。Q啜着红茶端详这三只打着呼噜的宠物，颇感心满意足。  
人生赢家，他自我评价。  
偶尔Q也会想起第一次见面时Bond疲惫不堪的睡脸，或者更早之前，天才电脑少年心中遥不可及的影子。这个影子现在真实存在于他的生活，分享他的茶与肥猫，床和壁炉。Bond出外勤的日子里Q继续不动声色地监控他的一切生命体征。他懒洋洋地蜷在电脑前，屏幕上是另一个人光明正大的心电图，而他熟谙其中每一道起伏。  
大部分时候Bond的心跳很平稳，偶有肾上腺素的飙升也会在短时间内回到平均水准。007毋庸置疑是不列颠最好的武器，Q非常放心，他还装成追踪Bond的样子来了趟奥地利自助旅行，一来为了躲开Max对军需部数据库的扫荡式检查，二来却出于这次对手在虚张声势的直觉。他见过那枚Bond拆了小半个墨西哥城才搞到的戒指，上面的章鱼在Q黑进各国犯罪网络时跟他打过数次照面。但在军需官眼里，它和它背后的组织充其量是个民间棱镜系统，这让他对M的如临大敌颇有微词，而看到Bond奋不顾身扑向它时，Q第一次觉得这个任务有点蠢。  
“它只是个低端情报网，”在奥地利时他告诉Bond，“你们把它想的太重要了。”  
Bond把蔬菜奶昔推过来，“危险就在于”，特工不动声色地回答，“它也以为自己很重要。”  
“而我能做的，” 他补充道，“只有奉陪到底。”

接下去的几天里Bond的体征一直不太稳定，杀人干架，飙车泡妞，屏幕上激烈起伏的曲线让Q很不开心，而这种不开心在探针钉入Bond身体时和他的心电图波峰一起到达了顶点。  
这是Q第一次和M激烈争吵，他扯下耳机拿出当年连黑ISIS27个招募网站的气魄摔开M办公室大门，“为什么不派无人机直接轰炸？”他质问道，“我申请调用最近的无人机。” “我试过，被拒绝了，”M坐在办公桌后冰冷地回答，“Max认为这会引发国际危机，正好证明了MI6的无能。”  
“我不想陪他玩莫名其妙的官僚主义闹剧，” Q高声反驳，“我在乎的是我们最好的特工正在经受的毫无意义的酷刑！”  
MI6的长官沉默地注视着他，Q忽然发现他多了很多白发。  
“但这是MI6唯一能支付的代价。”良久，M平静地回答。

有那么几秒，Q没法理解他听到的话。  
“你说什么？”他轻声问。  
“我说，你觉得毫无意义的东西”，M不为所动地盯着他，“却是MI6仅存的机会。”他从抽屉里取出一份文件晃了晃，标准的公文字体异常刺眼，Q只看清了“解散”和“调查”这两个词，他悚然地抬头盯着M，对方耸了耸肩，把文件又丢回了抽屉里面。  
“如果这是电影，我们一定遇上了最糟糕的编剧，” M的声音里透着疲倦，“来自Max长官的最新礼物。”  
Q等着他说下去。  
“什么都不做的话，MI6只会比幽灵党消失得更快。”M脸上的皱纹更深了，“至少Bond还能做些什么。”  
“但你让他像个用力过度的傻瓜。”  
“那也比我们无人可战困在这里强。”  
“错了” ，Q平静地说，“我和你的对手是Max，带我去找他。至于Bond，他自有他的复仇。”

复仇。  
复仇是男人的华章，对Bond而言，它却是这场任务唯一的价值所在。  
他在水泥的断壁残垣中穿行，惨淡的光线照亮了墙上的照片，一张张灰色的脸沉默地注视着他。亲切的养父，爱过的女人，以及永远不苟言笑的前任M，就算在照片上，她看起来也一往无前，坚如磐石。  
就像曾经的MI6。  
如果这是场复仇，那么也绝不仅仅是为了M。

Bond稳稳地向前走着，上了膛的PPK握在手上，这么多年他早已习惯了它的重量，作为回报，枪膛里的每一颗子弹都将贯穿他的意志。007不需要同伴，也不再有同伴，硝烟弥漫的冷战帷幕早已落下，世界不再需要真枪实弹的英雄。这个时代的武器是洒向民众的爆米花和兵不血刃的印钞机，它属于油滑的阴谋，而非凛然的决斗。  
剑拔弩张的冷战曾是MI6的基石之一，而当这抹黑暗底色褪去，世界不再像五十年前那样需要英国的力量时，基石松动，官僚和政客们便成为了MI6的跗骨之蛆。

但世界再如何改变，对于他们，职责即本能。 这条真理永远有效，无论对哪一任的M，Q，还是Double-O-Seven。  
他稳稳地走着，握紧手中的重量。特工们的传奇定格在过去，而他活在更为艰难的当下。007穿过亡者们的目光，一往无前，坚如磐石。  
“ 只要不列颠需要。”  
他举起了枪。

10.  
Q敲下最后一个键，屏幕中心的loading条变成了红色，从100%开始飞速下降。等到数字归零，他轻轻合上电脑，拔下U盘。狰狞的章鱼浮雕在它的顶端盘踞着，Q安静地注视了几秒，抬手把它扔了出去。  
U盘穿过窗口，划出一道银色轨迹，消失在黯淡的暮色里。M站在一旁，他的背挺得很直，手里捏着那份解散MI6的命令。Q停下脚步，看着M把那份崭新的文件撕得粉碎，纸屑纷纷洒洒地飘向窗外，雪片一样落到躺在底层的Max的尸体上。  
“走吧”，M轻快地说，“我们去找007。”  
作为回应，军需官微微弯起了嘴角：  
“或者等007来找我们。”

失踪了一天的特工四平八稳地坐在Q对面，眼角噙着笑意。 “我在生你那个有关牺牲的愚蠢念头的气 ”，Q一字一句地说，刻意加重了顿音，“James。”

特工表情柔和地望着他，湖蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，只有眼角未痊愈的伤口破坏了这温柔的神气。  
“那么，” 他放松地靠进椅背，“在牺牲和退役之间，哪一个更让你生气？”  
Q睁大了眼睛，他盯着Bond，半晌没有答话。  
“我把玛德琳安顿在德国大使馆，临走时她问我想不想结束冒险，去享受真正的生活。”Bond淡淡地解释道，他微眯着眼，Q忽然觉得自己正面对一双深不可测的眼睛，仿佛是深渊的入口。  
但这双眼睛此刻如此温柔。  
“她应该不是第一个这样问的人。”他故作平静地答道。  
“没错，”Bond笑了起来，“但这次我给了她一个前所未有的答案。”

Q木然地站着，神色异常平静，他并不清楚该作什么样的反应，只隐隐觉得有个钝钝的声音在敲击自己的脑袋，一下下泛出荒唐的回声。Bond依然在笑，他笑得洒脱而平静，那是清楚地知道自己想要和能要什么的人才有的表情。从窗口透进的几缕阳光落在他金色的鬓角上，把两个人都裹在温柔的光芒里。Q试图回想Bond刚刚说的最后那句话，却什么也想不起来。  
“你刚才说什么？”他迷迷糊糊地问。  
Bond站起身来，他比Q高了一头，隔着办公桌凝视着他，“我说”，他微笑着重复了一遍，“我给了她一个前所未有的答案。”  
“你要退役然后跟她离开？”Q困惑地问，他觉得自己的脑袋好像失灵了，只能逐字逐字地确认消息。  
“我考虑过退役。”特工平静地回答，“我的角色已经不是这个时代的必需品了。”  
他的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，Q觉得头开始疼。  
“什么时候？”他勉力发问。  
“直到前天。”  
这个回答像一束灵光投射到Q脑中，他惊讶地抬起头来。  
“前天我忽然发现，枪依然是解决问题的一种正确方法，”Bond笑眯眯地比了个手势，Q想起了弗兰茨那架掉进泰晤士河的直升机，和被M一脚踹下楼的Max。“这一点上，没人能比我做得更好。”  
Q等着他说下去。  
“更重要的是，真正的生活不一定要退役才能得到。”Bond的声音在耳侧响起，Q忽然意识到他靠得离自己多近，他转过脸，正对上那双湛蓝色的眼睛。  
“你还不想问我回答了玛德琳什么吗？”蓝色眼睛温柔地冲他眨了眨。  
一阵喜悦的颤栗席卷过Q的心脏，但他克制住了。这个答案是属于他的，Q此刻异常确信。  
“不管回答什么，”他主动迎上去，把对方的唇拉近到喘息相闻的距离，“没有军需处的批准，你哪里都不许去。”  
Bond终于笑出了声，Q感到一双炙热的手握紧了自己的腰。  
“我告诉她，冒险是我的职责，而真正的生活，” Bond的唇贴着他轻轻厮磨，“我早就得到了。有一个人，我们既分享冒险，又分享生活。”  
他放开Q，转而向他伸出手来，像他们第一次见面时一样。  
“我的军需官。”  
“我的特工。”Q回握住对方的手，用最确定的语气回答。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下写这文的动机。
> 
> 1，电影太蠢，但角色是无辜的。  
2，世界确实不再需要英国来拯救，冷战也早已过去，所以Bond系列注定了越来越尴尬的命运。
> 
> 总之就是这样，谢谢大家看完全文。


End file.
